


Kiss

by SofiaHolmes



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, I just want mirror husbands to be happy, M/M, Vulcan Kisses, a little bit of character study
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaHolmes/pseuds/SofiaHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk眨了眨眼，“吻我。”他说。</p>
<p>Spock微微皱眉。他们不怎么亲吻，因为这……太过于亲密。慢慢靠近，直到嘴唇轻触，距离缩短得让双眼无法聚焦，他的伪装难以保持。他害怕自己的眼睛会泄露出怎样的言语？他的每一次呼吸，每一次颤栗，又会让这人类猜出他多少心思？当他的双唇被咬破，抑或是人类的嘴唇现出丝丝血红，他怕再多一次他就会沉溺其中，屈服于自己的欲望。让这个人类成为他的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

Spock发觉自己变得愈发人类。

当他走在帝国企业号的长廊上，看着形形色色的船员——人类船员，从他身边经过，他们的气味悄悄缠绕在Spock身上。在餐厅，食品复制机里并没有瓦肯的食物，他已然习惯了燕麦的味道，肉的味道；有时，在舰长的舱房里，白兰地的味道。在夜晚，一缕金色的发丝不安分地下垂，近到能看清绿色双眼中夹杂的棕色，他爱得像个人类；他爱着一个人类。

Spock将毛巾递过去，侧头看着同在床上的Kirk正把他自己擦拭干净，气息仍有些不稳。Spock知道他的限度，这种时候他不能如他所愿的照料Kirk。舰长不会允许。当人类随手把毛巾扔在地上的时候他仍看着他。Kirk转过头，他们的视线缠绕在一起，Spock认为他感觉到了什么，某些难以名状的东西，但是他并不在乎。此刻，他躺在这里，气氛缠绵又宁静，他在心中轻叹口气，感觉莫名的舒适。

Kirk眨了眨眼，“吻我。”他说。

Spock微微皱眉。他们不怎么亲吻，因为这……太过于亲密。慢慢靠近，直到嘴唇轻触，距离缩短得让双眼无法聚焦，他的伪装难以保持。他害怕自己的眼睛会泄露出怎样的言语？他的每一次呼吸，每一次颤栗，又会让这人类猜出他多少心思？当他的双唇被咬破，抑或是人类的嘴唇现出丝丝血红，他怕再多一次他就会沉溺其中，屈服于自己的欲望。让这个人类成为他的。

但Kirk的命令即是一切。Spock把自己撑了起来，俯身。

Kirk在他胸膛的手阻止了他。瓦肯人在疑惑中挑眉。“不，我是说……吻我，”Kirk的右手抬起，食指和中指并在一起，“用你的方式。”

Spock倒吸一口凉气。他看向Kirk，但在后者的眼中并未发现狡诈或戏谑或谎言。Kirk就是那么看着他，或许带了一丝期待。

“你不知道你在要求什么。”Spock最终谨慎地说。

“那就告诉我。”

人类看起来胸有成竹。有一瞬间Spock以为这又是什么陷阱，Kirk在等着看他跳进去。“瓦肯吻，不只是肢体上的接触，它还包括精神上的。”Spock小心地看着人类的反应，而那只是一句简单的：“我想要这个。”

这是真的吗？这个晚上真的不是他一厢情愿的疯狂臆想？舰长不可能不知道这其中的风险——精神的相触，太亲密。他定会沉醉其间，而着无疑意味着毁灭。这会毁了他们——

“Spock，”人类的声音催促着，“我想要这个……”

Spock这回真的叹息一声，他已然放弃抵抗，他束手待毙。左手伸出，他回应了Kirk的吻。起初他们只是指尖相触，对方的情感从接触的地方丝丝传来，然而太过微弱，在能够分析前就已消失，让Spock的手在渴望中隐隐刺痛。

Spock的手慢慢沿着Kirk的双指向下摩擦，感觉仿佛将旧的感觉扯断，新的感觉连接。Kirk一定也感觉到了，因为Spock听到他的呼吸加快，看到他的食指和中指微微分开，感觉到Kirk无法隐藏的颤抖。对方的情感在压抑中涌动，就好像人只是由皮肤包裹着情感所组成。有的时候Spock想，如果他把那层脆弱的肌肤划开，情感会不会像血液一样奔涌而出？他的手现在是ta'al的样子，抚摸着，收紧着。

Kirk慢慢把手伸展开，尝试着模仿Spock的手……“我做不到那样，”Kirk说到，一声低语。

“无妨。”Spock的声音过于低沉，他不知道Kirk能否听见。他们掌心相对，感受着彼此的热度和思绪。起初的好奇已经缓缓褪去，Spock能感觉到Kirk在享受这简单的，毫无侵犯性的动作。还有一丝……喜爱滑了过来。

喜爱？是对着新奇经验的喜爱还是……？Spock没有继续想下去。

突然，Kirk轻笑一声。他的手稍稍偏了一些角度，接着在Spock能反应过来以前早已十指相扣。强烈的感觉让Spock喘息着。人类慢慢欺身向前，距离缩短，直到他们双唇几近相碰，彼此只能看见对方的眼眸。

“两者我都喜欢。”人类的话语中尽是笑意。Spock嘴角轻轻勾起，迎上Kirk的亲吻。这一次，没有伪装，没有鲜血。

 

THE END


End file.
